fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis Royal Guard (Super Hero Taisen)
Atlantis Royal Guard is the elite fighting force charged with protecting the underwater city of Atlantis. The guard answers directly to the King and Queen of Atlantis. Members *Guntiver the Arctic Mer-Wolf - Captain of the guard. Guntiver is a friendly individual of strong opinions, enough that the other members of his team respect him enough to follow his lead. He, in turn, is rather gung-ho and shows confidence in their abilities. Guntiver is possessed of agility and ferocity that are enough to intimidate most opponents. He also has fairly solid leadership skills, largely due to a strong sense of confidence and respect for his team. He has a red mermaid tail. *Augustus the Polar Mer-Bear - Despite sometimes coming off as a bit gruff, Augustus is generally friendly and protective of others. He isn't above using his size and appearance to intimidate if needed, and is downright hostile to anyone or anything who seems to pose a threat to any of his friends. He is also an gills-less mermaid, which mean he do not have gills and have to use magic to give himself some. He has a blue mermaid tail. *Erma Ermine - Erma is a highly decisive individual who prefers direct, proactive, and even aggressive methods, which has been the source of some bad blood between her and the more pragmatic Guntiver. However, she has come to admire Guntiver's leadership. While still a loyal member of the team, she can be somewhat blunt, impatient and abrasive; not afraid to speak her mind, her attitude sometimes causes clashes with others. Despite her temper, she can also be fairly level-headed and logical, and displays the ability to remain cool under pressure. Erma is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, possibly as a result of having previously received combat training of one kind or another. She also possesses the Chameleon-like ability to turn invisible. She has a orange mermaid tail with pink seashell bra. *Flip Mer-Penguin - Flip is something of the prankster amongst his team, and is quick to make jokes-and shoot down the jokes of others. Like Sonic, he has the tendency to antagonize his enemies in battle, using aspects of foes as the basis for insults. On land, Flip is somewhat more limited than his teammates, and only his acrobatic talents allow him to stay ahead of trouble. In the water, it's a different story: he's one of the fastest of the team when it comes to swimming. He has a black mermaid tail. *Sealia - Sealia is a friendly, warm Mer-Dog who is deeply compassionate. She has a simple, straightforward sense of bravery and decisiveness; when a situation requires her to act, she handles things in a pragmatic manner without hesitation. Sealia is a very adept swimmer, though not quite as fast as Flip; her skills in this area, coupled with her level-headed approach, earned her command of the aquatic operations of the team. She is also a Seike so she's able to turn into a seal. She has an purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra. *Echo the Dolphin - Echo is very dutiful and dedicated, though maybe to the point of being slightly uptight. She also takes her job very seriously as she followed and upheld orders without question. Echo carries a trident which is a standard weapon for the City Guard. In addition to being useful for melee combat, this weapon can shoot out a thin laser from its points. She has a purple mermaid tail with green seashell bra. *Coral Otter - Kelly is the kind of person who tends to be helpful with the team. She is also the priestess of the Eusebes Shrine. Coral is a highly adept swimmer, able to squeeze into tight spaces and maneuver around objects with ease. She has a blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Spike the Mer-Porcupine - Spike displays a sense of cockiness and a large ego. Underneath this exterior, he is an overly excited fan boy about heroes, striving to be just like them. Spike possesses a degree of super speed and can perform a maneuver similar to the Spin Attack where he spins around like a tornado with his arms out to attack with powerful punches. He has an orange Mermaid tail. *Sonar Inoue - Daughter of Mitsuyoshi Inoue and Hikari Inoue. Princess of Atlantis. She wants to become as strong as her parents. Sonar is an agile strike attacker and excellent hand-to-hand combatant, easily subduing an Egg Soldier with one chop to the neck. Aside from physical combat, she possesses ultrasonic hearing and high reflexes, being able to jump down from tall heights and landing safely on her feet. She can also uses her parents powers as well. She has a black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and pink seashell bra. *Trevor Burrow - While not the brightest, Trevor still cares for everyone and is willing to join a mission when given a chance. Trevor is an excellent digger and can burrow underground at an incredible rate. Combining this with his own strength, he can land powerful blows on his enemies or surprise them from underneath. He has a purple mermaid tail. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Teams